


The Whole Universe

by criesmom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, this is just plain fluffy garbage and i LOVE IT !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesmom/pseuds/criesmom
Summary: Soonyoung and Seokmin move into their first shared apartment





	The Whole Universe

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/seoskoon/status/907442720263864323)

Seokmin was breathing heavily by the time he was able to sit down on the new couch, sweat beading out of every pore on his body. The last box from his truck sat next to him, waiting to be unpacked. He propped his feet up on the coffee table in time for Soonyoung to come out of the bedroom and tell him off.

“That’s what we eat on, get your feet off it.”

Seokmin groaned but made no effort to move. Soonyoung sat by one of the many boxes stacked in the living room and slit the Sellotape with a pair of kitchen scissors.

“Are you going to help me?”

“Yeah, just give me a second,” Seokmin said, still out of breath. “I just carried all our belongings up two flights of stairs and I’m exhausted.”

Soonyoung chuckled as he bent the cardboard flaps back and observed the box’s contents. “Thank you, my beautiful, strong boyfriend.”

“I couldn’t let you do any of it with your noodle arms.”

Soonyoung pouted, flexing one of his arms and watching his bicep. “They’re getting better.”

Seokmin smiled. “Udon noodles, then.”

After a few minutes, Seokmin had regained enough strength to peel himself from the couch and join Soonyoung by the box. It was full of kitchen ware, so he took a handful of forks and walked to the tiled corner of the open living space.

“We have a drawer for these yet?”

Soonyoung nodded. “The top one.”

Seokmin looked around. “There’s three top drawers.”

“Which one makes more sense?”

What made sense to Soonyoung clearly didn’t make sense to Seokmin, as he only found the cutlery on his last attempt.

The rest of the day carried on more or less the same, with the two of them occasionally pausing to reminisce about a certain object, or ask why they had brought something when they had no use for it. Seokmin, ever the sentimentalist, found Soonyoung rolling his eyes at every piece of paper and trinket. At one point, Seokmin was organising the things on his bedside table when Soonyoung stormed in and shook a small, scrappy piece of paper in his face.

“Why do we need a receipt for crêpes from three years ago?”

Seokmin calmly placed his hand over Soonyoung’s, steadying it so he could read the receipt. When he realised what it was, he smiled. “It’s from our first date.”

Soonyoung’s face softened and he looked down at the receipt. “You kept it?”

Seokmin shrugged as Soonyoung sat down on the bed in front of him. “Of course I did.”

“We weren’t even anything serious, though.” Soonyoung was looking up at him, eyes wide and full of affectionate confusion.

“Yeah, but I didn’t need us to be serious to know how special you are.” Seokmin knelt between Soonyoung’s legs, placing his hands on Soonyoung’s shoulders. “I could just tell.”

Soonyoung reached forward to play with the fabric of Seokmin’s shirt. “I’m sorry for being angry at you.”

“It’s okay, I know I hold onto things for too long.”

They pressed their foreheads together, their lips ghosting over each other. Seokmin smiled.

“I bet I can fit the whole universe in my hands.”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. “I get that you have big hands, but that’s physically impossible.”

His smile getting wider, Seokmin moved his hands from Soonyoung’s shoulders to his cheeks, framing his face. “Are you sure?”

There was a beat before Soonyoung figured it out. “That’s the gayest, sweetest thing you’ve ever said.”

Seokmin couldn’t help giggling as he squeezed Soonyoung’s cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. Soonyoung’s fingers tightened their grip on Seokmin’s shirt as they made out idly for a while. It was a little too wet and a little too directionless, but in their first shared apartment and with the feel of Soonyoung’s soft skin beneath his fingertips, Seokmin felt happier than he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SCREAMING THIS IS SO GAY I WANNA CRY IN THIS MF CLUB BITCH !


End file.
